List of programs broadcast by DZRH/DZRH News Television
These are the programs that have been currently aired on DZRH and thru its TeleRadyo channel DZRH News Television. Current Programs DZRH Drama * Gabi ng Lagim (weeknights) (The 4th Longest Running drama of DZRH) (1957) * Ito ang Palad Ko ! (Classic series) (The 1st Longest Drama of DZRH) (weekdays) (1973) * Katumbas ay Biyaya (With DOH-NNC) (every Saturday) (2013) * May Pangako Ang Bukas (weekdays) (The 3rd Longest Running drama of DZRH) (2000) * Mr. Romantiko (The 2nd Longest Running drama of DZRH) (1999) * Radyo Balintataw (weeknights) (The 5th Longest Running drama of DZRH) (1967) * Sa Kanyang Panahon... (weekdays) (2016) * KNAT: Karinderya ni Aling Terya (weekdays) (2016) * Magdalena (weekdays) (2019) * Ano ang Katotohanan? (weekdays) (2019) News * Balitang Promdi (2017) * Magandang Umaga Pilipinas (2013) * RH Balita (2013) * DZRH Flash Report (1991) * Rapido Hataw Balita (2013) * Rapido Hataw Balita Hourly Updates (2013) * ACS Balita (in cooperation with ACS Manufacturing Corporation) (2013) * Pangunahing Balita (2008) * TNT: Tomorrow's News Tonight (2017) * Saturday Updates (2018) * Sunday Updates (2018) * DZRH Evening News (2019) Public Service, talk and infotainment * Damdaming Bayan (1991) * Coffee Break (2019) * DZRH Operation Tulong (1978) * DZRH Breaktime (2013) * Lunas (2007) * Lunas Extension (2007) * Art2art (2007) * Review (2013) * Ang Galing Mo, Doc! (2007) * Health Station (2017) * Boses ng Kabataan (2013) * Executive Session (2014) * Negosyo Atbp. (Wednesday Evening) (2013) * Maynila, ito ang Pilipinas (2011) * Mag-Usap Tayo ! (2012) * Radyo Henyo (2017) * May Trabaho (2017) * SOS: Special on Saturday (2014) * Showbiz Talk (2017) * Showbiz Talk Ganern (2017) * Gabi ng Bading (2017) * DZRH with Love with Andy Verde (2017) * Aksyon Kababaihan (Thursday Evening) (2016) * Tita EM's Magazine (2016) * Pimentel Hour (2016) * Tambalang KJ (2016) * For Tonight Only with Liezel Once (2016) * Sapol Sabado (2018) * Lingkod Bayan (2007) * Yan ang DZRH News (2017) * Dear Ate Raquel (2018) * Tambayan Sessions (2015) * Tambayan (2015) * Biyaheng Bukid sa DZRH (2015) * Radyo Balintataw: Talakayan (1967) * Bisaya Time (2019) * Happy Hour (2019) * DOH Health Agenda (Friday Afternoon) (2019) * Diskarte (With CCP) (2015) * Huntahan (2019) * Ask my Pope (Friday Afternoon) (2019) Religious * Tinig ng Pagasa (Voice of Prophecy) (syndication, produced by Adventist World Radio) (2000s) * Kapanalig (2013) * Palanangin Para Sa Dakilang Awa (2018) * Ang Banal na Orasyon (2018) DZRH News Television-produced * EO: Experts Opinion (2013) * Pinoy Health and Wellness (2013) * Ireklamo kay Greco (Also simulcast on DZRH) (2013) * DZRH Network News (Also simulcast on DZRH) (2018) * Spotted!: DZRH Showbiz News (2019) * Biyaheng RH (Also simulcast on DZRH) (2013) * Thinking Out Loud with Ricky Alegre (Also simulcast on DZRH) (2016) * Secret of Success (2018) * LM: Legal Minds (2013–2018; 2019) * Aksyon Bantay OFW (Sunday Afternoon) (2018) * The Better News (2018) * TNVS: Trending 'N Viral Show (2013–2018; 2019) * I-Report: DZRH Interviews (2019) * Beauty and the Best (2018) Non-produced * This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2012) * NHK World-Japan on DZRH News Television (during DZRH sign-off hours only) (2013) * Power to Unite with Elvira (2013) * Panahon.TV (2013) Previous Programs DZRH * 24 Oras (radio drama, not to be confused with a TV newscast with the same name) * Adbokasiya * Agritech * Ang Dating Daan * Ang Taong Di Ko Malilimot (radio drama) * Ang Lahat ay May Pag-Asa (radio drama) * Atras-Abante (radio drama) * Arangkada Balita with Neil Ocampo (Monday-Friday) * Arangkada Balita Weekend (Saturday and Sunday) * Big News * Big News sa Umaga * Big News sa Tanghali * Big News Nightly * Boom Balita Newscast * Bimbo (radio drama) * Bisalog * Balitang Bayan Numero Uno * Batas Barangay * Barangay RH * Concierto with Chris Capulso and Cheska San Diego * Cine Parade (5-minute previews of local movie releases) * DZRH Headlines * DZRH Headline Balita * DZRH Nationwide Balita * DZRH Alas-Kwarto Balita * DZRH Unang Balita * DZRH News Headlines * DOST: Agham Para sa Bayan * Dolorosa (radio drama) * Dr. Ramon Selga (radio drama) * Familia Tikoy (1960) (radio drama) * For Lovers Only with Manny Bal * Go Negosyo sa DZRH * Gulong ng Palad (radio drama) * Gumising Sa Pagsikat ng Araw * Gloco Hollywood Jamboree * Hukumang Pantahan * Hinding Hindi Ko Malilimutan (radio drama) * Isinakdal Ko Ang Aking Ina (radio drama) * Isigaw Sa Langit (radio drama) * Isyu * Kambal Kamao (radio drama) * Kasaysayan sa Mga Liham kay Tiya Dely (radio drama) (ended when Dely Magpayo died and immediately replaced by her daughter, Didi Magpayo) * Kapitang Pinoy (radio drama) * Kulang sa Pito (radio drama) * KKK * Lolo Jose (radio drama) * Macho Papa: Ang Super Herong Bonggang Bongga (radio drama) * Makabagong Bayanihan * Mundo Man ay Magunaw (radio drama) * Maria Gracia (radio drama) * Matud Nila (radio drama) * Manila Afternoon Delight * MBC Sports Center * Mga Alaala at Paalaala ni Mr. Senior Citizen * Misteryo * Negra Bandida * One on One with Milky Rigonan and Raymond Dadpaas * Panalo ang Mamamayan ! * Parada Balita Linggo * Paradang Pang-almusal * PCSO Panalo sa Kawang Gawa (formerly Mandirigma sa Kawang Gawa) * PCSO Hour Kawanggawa * Radyo Hataw * Sementadong Gubat (Part of Ito Ang Palad Ko !) * Serbisyong Bayan * Sugpuin ang Korupsyon (radio drama) * Sesyon * Serenata Filipina with Chris Capulso and Didi Magpayo * Sagot sa Bayan * Sunday Vibes * Tapatan ni Jay Sonza * Tayo'y Mag-aliw * To Saudi with Love (radio drama) * Todo Balita Ngayon * Tinig ng Mamayanan * Walang Kukurap (radio drama) * Ukay-Ukay ni Manang Kikay (radio drama) * Zimatar DZRH News Television * #ALCUGames2019: Laro ng Pag-asa ng Bayan * Biyahe TV * Desisyon 2019: DZRH Election Education (formerly #iVotePH2019) * DOH: Department of Help * DZRH Icons * Game Now * HR: Highly Recommended * Kumpletos Rekados: Pera Pera lang yan * Kumpletos Rekados: Usapang Batas * Legally Yours * MIB: Mga Imbentor ng Bayan * Mocha Uson Blog: Boses Ng Ordinaryong Pilipino (ended in March 2017) * Operation Tulong sa RHTV * Point of View * Pricetag * RHTV Balita Express * RH Balita: Sunday Edition * Riding in Tandem: Malayang Pananaw * Sales Ladies * Sagot sa Bayan: The DZRH Campaign Promise Tracker * Sari Sari Show * SMS: Social Media Stories * ST: Showbiz Tsismis * STL: Showbiz Tsismis Live! * Success Secrets * Tagumpay sa Kalusugan * Tambalang Balasubas at Balahura * Tipid Trip * Tsissmaxx * Usapang Lalaki See also *DZRH *DZRH News Television *Manila Broadcasting Company